In the exemplary form of the invention, it is illustrated as utilized in a track laying vehicle such as a snowmobile. With respect to the particular art of endless tracks or treads, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,756,770; 2,899,242; 3,508,796; 3,545,822; and 3,715,146. Also, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,678,149; 2,732,265; 2,754,157; 3,416,645; and 3,467,239. With respect more particularly to vehicles, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 758,757; 789,974; 1,069,159; 1,129,637; 2,356,528; 3,548,962; and 3,565,198.
The endless track of the invention is wholly unique with respect to the prior art in respect of its being a flexible grid of longitudinal tension elements and transverse elements. Thus, it is provided with the capability of being deviated, deflected, or displaced laterally for purposes of turning, that is, moving in an arc. The particular characteristics of the endless track belt and its specific objects as set forth hereinafter represent qualities and capabilities entirely lacking in the prior art.